Destined for You
by moonladyserenity
Summary: What would happen if a prophecy was discovered and Inuyasha had to choose between Kagome and a another young woman from the present? Who will he choose? Stay tuned and I'll show you!
1. Introductions

Destined For You

Author: Alexis & Courtney

Disclaimer: We only own ourselves and the plot. Nothing else.

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome you are not going back! You still have to help me find the rest of the jewel shards!" shouted a teen looking boy with dog ears.

"I have a test to take. If I don't pass I'll fail this year!" Kagome shouted. The dog eared male went to throw a boulder into a well.

"Inuyasha. **SIT BOY**!!!!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, cursing.

"I'll be back in two days." said Kagome. With that she jumped into the well.

Present Day Tokyo

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, your grandfather said you had some yellow water disease." said Mary.

'Grandpa is running out of ideas.' thought Kagome, sitting down at her desk in the classroom.

"Hey Kagome, did you know that we have two exchange students?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, they're from America." added Mary. "See they are standing over by the window. See they are talking over there, by the window. Kagome looked over. One of the two girls had silver hair and light brown skin. The other had strawberry blonde hair and had peach colored skin.

"Courtney, I suppose we should go introduce ourselves. "said the one with blonde hair.

"Your right Alexis. Let's go." said the one with silver hair. Alexis stopped her.

"I'm not going to try and embarrass myself so, please introduce me. Oh, and ask them if they know English." said Alexis. While they were talking, Kagome headed over to them.

"Excuse me. I don't believe that we have met. My name is Kagome. What are your names?" said a female voice behind them. (in Japanese)

"No we haven't. My name is Courtney and this is Alexis. If you don't mind me asking why do you sound like we do? I mean with an English accent?" said Courtney. (in Japanese). As she was about to answer Alexis interrupted.

"Courtney," whined Alexis, "what are you saying?"

"I'm introducing us. This is Kagome. Now shut up."

"Fine" Alexis said.

"Sorry she had some sugar this morning." Courtney told her. (in Japanese)

That's alright. To answer your previous question, I speak more English than Japanese anymore." Kagome replied. (in English)

"I didn't know that you speak English!!!" exclaimed Alexis

"Hey Kagome did you know that there is a funny guy behind you?? He has the cutest doggie ears!!" said Courtney.

"**HEY,** wench!! Who are you calling funny??!!" said the boy, jerking his thumb toward Alexis, "I think that she is even funnier than me!! Kagome, we need to go. Now."

"Inuyasha!! Why are you terrorizing the new students?? You need to go back now…"said Kagome.

"**SIT BOY!!!!!!!**"interrupted Alexis, shutting Inuyasha up by making him crash face-first into the floor.

"How did you manage to do that??" asked Inuyasha and Kagome. They were being stared at.

"I'll tell you if you get out…" started Alexis.

"I don't think that this is either the time or place to do that Alexis. Kagome do you have somewhere where we can talk privately? I think that we should go ASAP because we are drawing unwanted attention to ourselves." said Courtney while separating Alexis and Inuyasha.

"We can leave now and go to my house. I'll just say tat I'm still not feeling to well." replied Kagome.

"Okay, but tell dog boy to stay out of my face unless he wants to be 6 feet under." said Alexis warily eyeing Inuyasha. With that said and done they left the school and went to the shrine where good, evil and destiny awaited them


	2. Help Me!

**Help Me! **

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: This will be a test. If no one reviews my story I will not post it anymore! "**LIAR!"** shouts the cast of the story. I know. I will try and post as often as possible. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and me. Not anything else. Now on to the story.

At Kagome's house

"We're here. Now tell me how you did that!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Don't make me say it, Inuyasha! By the way, why did you go to my school anyway?" asked Kagome.

"I can in through the well, stupid, and though the window. Now wench, tell me how you did that, at the school. Only Kagome can do that." said Inuyasha.

"I do have a name, and until you use it I'm not going to tell you anything." said Alexis.

"Alexis, just tell him before he does something irrational. Inuyasha, use her name or, I swear she will not tell you anything." said Courtney, being the mediator that she was.

"Fine." they both said.

"Alexis." said Inuyasha sarcastically." How did you do that back at the school?"

"If you will notice count how many necklaces you have on." said Alexis.

" One… two. Since when do I have two prayer bead necklaces on!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Since I put another one on you while you were talking to Kagome at school." replied an oddly calm Alexis.

"Why you little…" started Inuyasha. He started to advance on her .

"Don't make me say it. Oh, well, I guess I can have some funn…" said Alexis but she was abruptly pulled away by Courtney. Inuyasha was pulled away by Kagome.

" Courtney, let go. Uhh… What are you two going to do with those ropes?" asked Alexis, while backing away from Courtney.

"Kagome, what are those socks for?" asked Inuyasha while also backing away. Then,…

**CRASH!**

"Oww… You know dog-breath, you really should watch where you're going." said Alexis while rubbing her head.

"Gemerssof." mumbled Inuyasha.

"Opps! Sorry. Now what are we going to do about them?" asked Alexis while getting off Inuyasha and pointing to the advancing girls.

"I suggest that we run like hell. That is such a good idea that I'll practice it now." said Inuyasha. After he said that he took off running.

"It's not going to help, Inu. Kagome and I can easily take you down, remember?" reminded Alexis.

"I'm still going to run anyway." he shouted back.

'Arrogant bastard' thought all three girls. Kagome and Courtney started advancing on Alexis again.

"Go ahead! Do your worst!" shouted Alexis. " Let me take a wild guess. You are going to tie to Inuyasha and then throw us into the shed."

"How'd you know?" asked Kagome, who's surprise was written all over her face.

"To put it simply, we can read each other's minds. Anyways I'll get Alexis and you get Inuyasha." said Courtney. The raven haired girl nodded and took off after the running half-demon.

After capturing both of them, Kagome locked them in the shed, just as Alexis had predicted. Kagome then asked Courtney if she wanted to come in for tea.

In the shed

"This is all your fault wench." said Inuyasha.

"**MY FAULT! **How is this my fault!" Alexis shouted back.

"If you hadn't put prayer beads on me, this wouldn't have happened. And why are you hanging around a human anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"What does it matter to you who I hang out with, anyway? I'm human so I have human friends. What do the beads have to do with this?" she snapped.

"First off if you hadn't **sat** me at the school we would be back in my time. Second off …"

"Your time! What time are you from?" she asked.

"Shut UP! I'll explain later. As I was saying. Second off, you smell like a demon. A half demon at that." he replied. "I live in a different time than you and Kagome. Kagome and I take the well in the yard to get back and forth."

"That explains a lot." she said. Then she sat down against the wall of the shed. 'Courtney! Please save me from insanity! Please I beg of you. I promise that I won't fight with him any more. Okay?' thought Alexis to Courtney.

'Good! I hope you do go insane with your little boyfriend.' Courtney thought back.

'He is not my boyfriend! He is a jerk. Okay he is a cute jerk but… Wait a minute! You tricked me! Help me, please! I can not take it anymore!" she replied back.

"What are you talking about? What is with the faces? Hello…… what is wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha. he was waving his hand in front of Alexis's face.

"I have a mind link with Courtney. I was talking to her. Let me block her out real quick and I have a plan to get us out." said Alexis. She Blocked Courtney out and she told Inuyasha her brilliant plan. It was truly brilliant, until something went wrong.


	3. Down the Well

**Down the Well**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: This story doesn't belong to me. I wish that it did though.**

**Authoress Notes: In this part of the story Courtney doesn't know that Alexis can block her out yet. Now on to the story!**

"I think that we should let them out now Kagome. She has suff…" started Courtney. "**OH MY GOD**! Alexis! She needs out now!"

"What! What's wrong with her?" asked Kagome. "Is she alright?"

"I can't read her thoughts anymore! That only happens when she is hurt or drugged! Only Inuyasha could have done this to her. We need to get her out and to help. **NOW!**" shouted Courtney, racing out of the house. Kagome followed as fast as possible. As they ran to get Alexis help, Inuyasha put his part of the plan into action. As the door opened he started to shake Alexis. When she didn't respond as planned he got worried.

'Please let her be okay! I've only just met her, but I couldn't go on if something happened to her. Wait what am I thinking?" he questioned. "Kagome! Something has happened to Alexis! We had only planned to escape, but something went wrong!" he said. As Courtney shook Alexis he thought of a way to help her. Then, it hit him. "Kaede can help her!" he said.

"What can she do? Oh! She can heal her, she is a priestess after all." said Kagome. "Okay, go ahead and take Alexis. We will follow soon."

"Just make sure that Miroku doesn't touch Courtney." he said before jumping down the well. The girls followed suite shortly after.

"Owwwww. Kagome get off me!" shouted Courtney. As Kagome got off of her, someone looked over the edge of the well.

"Hey Kagome. Do you need some help? I'll go get Sango." said the voice. When he came back the voice, (it turned out to be a man) helped Kagome while a woman helped Courtney out.

"Thanks for helping…" started Courtney, before the man jerked her hands up and took away her attention.

"Would you consider bearing me a child? By the way my name is Miroku." he smiled, all boyish charm.

"Let me think about it." she replied, faking to think about it.

"Really!" he shouted, jumping up and down. As she started to answer he settled down.

"**No. Never. Not In A Million Years."** she said calmly.

"Oh well. I tried." he said. As the other two closed in, he started to rub Courtney's butt. The other two stopped to see what she would do. She grabbed his hand and slapped him so hard that he fell and had anime dizzy eyes.

"Are you okay, Courtney? He'll never learn. I'm Sango and your welcome." said the woman with an anime sweat drop.

"Come on. Let's go check on Alexis." said Kagome.

"What about him?" asked Courtney. She was pointing to Miroku, who was still lying on the ground with dizzy eyes.

"He'll be fine." said Sango who was pushing the other two girls towards a village.

At the village shrine

As they approached the shrine, they saw an angry Inuyasha pacing around a hut next to the shrine.

"So what's wrong with Alexis?" asked the girls.

'Nothing. I hope.' thought Courtney.

"Yea may see Alexis now." said a voice behind them.

"Thanks Kaede. I'll go in with Courtney and Inu. Oh, and Sango don't let Miroku in, okay?" called Kagome. She rushed Inuyasha and Courtney into the hut. Alexis looked like she was asleep.

'Wow! She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Why do I keep thinking these kinds of thoughts?' thought Inuyasha, who was absent-mindedly stroking Alexis's hair.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing to her hair? Do you like her or something?" asked Courtney.

"WHAT!" said Alexis, bolting upright. "NO!"

"Okay, I've discovered a new way to wake her up." said Courtney. "So spill it, what happened in the shed?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I created a plan. I was supposed to pretend that I was unconscious, but I got sleepy and I fell asleep." said Alexis. The room went deadly quiet. Courtney's eyes were lit with fire.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"** shouted Courtney while she was shaking Alexis by her shoulders. Then, she suddenly stopped and stared at her hair. "Alexis, when did you get dog ears, a tail, and when did your hair turn lavender?"

"WHAT!" shouted Alexis. Her hands flew to her head. "Why am I the only one who is transforming?"

"Because you're a demon." said the almost forgotten Inuyasha.

"**I AM NOT A DEMON!"** screamed Alexis.

"Then explain the ears and the tail. And your right you aren't a demon."

"That's right. Now you get it." she said.

"Your a half demon." said and unknown voice behind them.


	4. A Surprise Guest

Chapter 4

A Surprise Guest

"What are you doing here? What do you want? How do you know that Alexis is a half-demon?" said Inuyasha, rapidly.

"Sit Boy!" yelled Kagome and Alexis, and he fell face-first into the ground.

"See great minds do think alike! I guess that we'll be doing that a lot, huh?" said Alexis. They laughed together.

"Excuse me! Did you forget me?" said the cocky wolf demon.

"No, we were just ignoring you." said Kagome.

"What do you want anyway?" said Courtney, breaking the silence from the back of the group.

"I'm here because I wanted to see my future mate and to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't get you kidnapped , again." he explained.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

"Hold up. I want to know who you are and what you meant by your previous statement!" said Alexis. 'Courtney, I feel like something big is about to happen.'

'I know what you mean.' Courtney thought back.

"I am Kouga. The leader of the wolf demon tribe, and Kagome is to be my mate." he said casually.

"No, I'm not! If I was to be anybody's mate, it would be Inuyasha!" she spat back in disgust. Alexis felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, and she didn't know why. As Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome argued, Miroku, Sango and Shippo kept them from tearing each other apart, Alexis slipped away, into the forest. Courtney thought about what all was happening with her best friend. When Courtney tried to follow, Inuyasha called after her. It was only then did he realize that Alexis was gone.

"Where are you going? Where is Alexis?" he asked hurriedly. He was filled with a sense of worry, that he need to find her for some reason that was not know to him.

"Like you care! I'm going to go with Alexis! She wouldn't be gone if you had only paid attention to someone other that yourself or the jewel shards!" Courtney yelled. She had seen the pain on her friends face, she had watched the whole event unfold from the sidelines.

"I do…" Inuyasha started.

"You do what? Care? If you do than you have a very weird way of showing! Alexis… She is very confused by all of the things that are happening to her right now! She often wears her heart on her sleeve. She doesn't know how she feels about any of this really. She doesn't know who she feels about you. She trusted you and you have hurt her!" Courtney yelled. As she finished her rant she saw that Inuyasha had hung his head, obviously thinking about what she had said. "I'm going to find her." she added as she ran into the woods. Hoping that her friend was all right.

"Is what Courtney said true?" was all that he asked before he followed Courtney in her hunt to find Alexis.

'Stupid Alexis! You shouldn't have thought that he would like you! After all he has only just met you.' thought Alexis as she walked through the forest.

"Why me? Huh? What did I do to deserve this hurt inside!" she screamed. She startled small animals and minor demons with her scream. She sat down under a large tree and started to cry.

"Alexis! Where are you?" said Courtney. "Come on. We don't know what could be ou here! Alexis!" 'If that stupid mutt had never came to the school, Alexis and I wouldn't of had to put up with all this crap.'

"Why did I have to start to have feelings for him? Why couldn't I of just stayed in America where I don't have to worry about demons or time-traveling wells. Why?" she cried.

With the rest of the group

'Why did he run after her?' Kagome wondered. "Kouga?"

"Yes dear." he said, rushing to her side.

"I'm not your dear! Why are you still here?" she asked.

"If you don't want me here, I'll just leave. I'll be all lonely..." said Kouga as he turned to leave. He turned back one last time, with puppey-dog eyes.

"Don't even try it! I don't want to see you again!" said Kagome. She felt very confused.

"Just shut up Kagome! We need to find Alexis, Courtney and Inuyasha." said Sango. She was tried of Kagome being a brat.

"Why do we need to find _her_. It's not like she's important or anything." sais Kagome.

"If you don't want to find her, fine! Stay here because I am sick and tired of you always getting angry if you have a little competition! If anyone wants to come with me, lets go now!" said Sango as she and Kilala started to walk into the forest.

"I'm coming too! Wait up!"said Miroku and Shippo at the same time. They ran after Sango, leaving Kagome behind.

She thought about what was going on and about what Sango said. She also wondered if she was more like Kikyo that she thought or was comfortable with.

At a waterfall

"Why do I feel this way? I've only just met this guy and I act like..." she trailed off as she pondered her feelings.

"Like you were meant for each other?" said a small voice.

"Who... OWWW!" she exclaimed.

_**SLAP!**_

She had slapped her neck, and a tick like thing fell off.

"Who are you? What did you mean?" she asked, holding the little bug man up to her face.

"I'm Myouga, Lord Inuyasha's guardian." he said.

"Lord my ass! Now what did you mean by 'meant for each other'?" she asked.

AN: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. You see, I had prewritten most of the story, but I had school and problems at home that interfeared with my getting it posted. I'm going to try and get another chapter posted soon!


	5. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

As Sango, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo ran through the forest, destiny unfolded. As they slowed to a walk, they saw Courtney ahead of them.

"Hey are you okay? Where's Alexis? Where did she go?" they asked at the same time. Courtney turned, looked at them and continued walking. She turned and walked into… a tall, white haired demon.

"Watch where you are going human!" he said. As she got up, brushed herself off, she heard the group catching up to her. When they saw Courtney and the demon they became very confuzzled.

"Sesshomaru! Let her go!" said Sango.

"I don't care about the human. I have a question for you all." he replied. "Why do you smell like **two** half-demons? I know one is Inuyasha but who is the other?"

"The other is my friend, Alexis. I'm sorry about running into you, but I must go. By the way I have a name and it's not _human._" said Courtney as she was walking away. Inuyasha watched it all transpire from the treetops. After Courtney walked a ways into the forest she heard a small annoying voice and … ALEXIS!

"Alexis? Alexis! Where are you?" she shouted as she crashed through the forest. As she came out of the forest she came into a clearing, which had a beautiful waterfall in it.

"Courtney! I'm over here!" shouted the lavender haired half-demon while jumping up and down and waving.

Crash, Bang, Crunch, Thud 

"Oww…" said a voice in the bushes that bordered the forest.

'Courtney. I know that voice.' Alexis thought. She went into the bushes, bent down, grabbed something and dragged it back.

"Inuyasha, stop squirming before I throw you into the river!" she shouted.

"Inuyasha! What is he doing here?" Courtney asked.

"How (grunt) should I know?" she said. She dragged him into the clearing and threw the silent half-demon into the river.

"Look Courtney! It's a wet puppy!" said Alexis, laughing at Inuyasha. She had forgotten that she was standing by the river until Inuyasha grabbed her ankles and pulled her in with him. As they started a water fight, Courtney turned around and sighed.

She then saw everyone, including the guy she'd bumped into, standing there watching them. "We should leave these two alone. We don't want to disturb their showing their love for each other."

"WHAT!" Alexis and Inuyasha yelled.

"You know you two _love _each other." Courtney said, teasingly.

Inuyasha and Alexis gave each other a look. Then, looked at Courtney with identical evil grins on their faces.

"Well, I'll be going now." Courtney said backing away from the two crazed half-demons.

Right then both of them reached out and tried to pull her in. Instinctively she grabbed onto something closest to her, which happened to be the person she'd bumped into.

"Let go of me human." he said.

"I would but as you can see my friends are trying to pull me into a pool of doom!" she replied.

"Aww but its just a little bit of water." Alexis said, still reaching towards Courtney.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GET WET!" she shouted.

"I said let go of me human." Said the man that she was still holding onto.

"But if I let go they'll drag me into the water. Then, I'll be wet and since I'm no where near home I can't change clothes."

"You could always borrow something from Kaede." suggested Alexis.

"Do you know how hard it is to put on a kimono!"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since I'm wearing one! I thought that you were the one to pay attention to the details!" Alexis retorted. Then, everyone noticed that she was indeed wearing a blue kimono. (AN: Think of Inuyasha's outfit type thing but it's all blue)

"You look somewhat like my brother, except your outfit is blue." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yes, but she is beautiful where as Inuyasha is not." said a voice in the trees.

"Uh,oh! That is defiantly not a good sign. Ladies, demons and lecherous monks, I must now leave you." said Myouga, leaving.

"Hey what did Myouga mean? I'm not a lady and definitely not a demon so… Hey! I resembled that remark and who are you to talk you little bug!" shouted Miroku. Everyone sweat dropped at this comment.

"Hey, Courtney look! It's a monkey!" shouted Alexis, jumping up and down.

"Where?" she questioned her insane friend. Just then the "monkey" decided to jump out of the trees.

"Correction. It's a flying, white baboon. See, it's over there, on the other side of the river!" shouted Alexis, still jumping.

"Yeah sure." Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "Alexis, I think this natural, non-polluted air is getting to you."

"No really. Look!"

"Fine, I'll look, but if there isn't a monkey you're going home." Courtney said. When she looked over, she **_actually _**saw a monkey. "Ummm does anyone else see the blue faced, white furred baboon over there?"

Everyone turned. To their surprise they did see a baboon.

"See, see! I told you that I'm not insane!" she said smugly. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "That's debatable." Alexis said, "What was that dog-face?"

"I believe that you should just hand over the tetsusaiga and continue your fight with your woman." said the strange man that Courtney had bumped into.

"Who asked you? Sesshomaru she isn't my woman. You of all people should know that!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? Anyway what are we going to do about the monkey?" asked Alexis.

"Baboon." corrected the monkey.

"Monkey!" she shouted. "Wait you can talk?"

"Yes. I'll tell you what Inuyasha meant." said the monkey. "By the way my name is Naraku." After he said this all the girls plus Shippo, had a collective shudder.

'Courtney.' Alexis said mentally. (AN: ' this means that they are telepathically speaking or that person is thinking)

'Yes.' she replied.

'He is going to tell you about the prophecy. While he is talking, I'm going to leave. This time don't follow me. I need some time to think.' Alexis stated.

'Okay, but be extremely careful.' Courtney replied as she watched Alexis slip away. She turned her attention back to the talking monkey.

"About 3,000 years ago, demons ruled the planet. Humans had only just begun to develop. There was a demonic priestess who could see into the far future. She knew that a female half-demon would come from another time father than that of her vision. Her companions from that time numbered 2. Her companions would be able to help her re-assemble the Shikon no Tama. Although her two companions would be human, one would fall in love with a demon lord and the other will train like the priestess that she was re-incarnated as. The re-incarnated priestess will be able to find and purify the shards to some degree, **but** only the half-demon and her other companion would be able to make it whole again. The only way that the priestess would be able to do anything besides guard, find and slightly purify the shards would be to steal the half-demon's hearts desire. If that happens then the half-demon could and shall be swayed to the side of evil." explained Naraku. "It seems as if the half-demon has already left. Thanks so much Kagome! I can now use her to make me stronger. Bye… for now." As Naraku jumped through the trees, Inuyasha turned to Courtney, wondering why she stared into the forest so.

"Do you know where she went? I need to find her before Naraku does!" shouted Inuyasha, nearly making them all deaf.

"One named Courtney. Tell him what you know." Said Sesshomaru. 'For some reason I fell compelled to help her and the other one…' he added silently.

"She told me not to tell. She also said… don't tell her that I told you this, but she thinks that you and Kagome are seeing each other." she said. When she saw their confused faces she added, "She thinks that you two are dating, and item, courting, etc, etc…"

"That's not true I…" Inuyasha started. "I just need to fin her."

"Then, why are you just standing there little brother?" said Sesshomaru, standing there with the others, plus Rin and Jaken. "I'll help you find the other one but after that I'm leaving."

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru." Courtney said respectfully. 'Alexis would laugh at Inuyasha's face if she could see it now! I just hope she's alright.'

AN: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, but I do plan to eventually marry Sesshomaru so… Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviews and reads my story. Any and all comments, suggestions or ideas would be helpful. Valerie you don't come in till later you dumb ass you know that!


	6. Decisions

**Chapter 6**

**Decisions**

Alexis saw a log near a little stream, she went over and sat down. She thought about Inuyasha, school, and yet again, Inuyasha. 'Why do I keep thinking about him!' she pondered that question the most. Just as she was getting up to leave, she saw Naraku in all of his monkey glory, in front of her.

"Monkey!" she screamed.

"No I'm not." he replied.

"Oh yes you are!" she said.

With the…extended group 

The two brothers were arguing, again. So, somebody decided to take action.

"Will you two stop it? You don't seem to recognize that Alexis, my best friend, could be in mortal danger right now, and instead of finding her you are arguing!" said an irate Courtney. The two brothers became silent. 'That shut them up pretty quick. Alexis would be proud of me for standing up to them.'

'I can not believe that a female, a human female at that, would tell me to shut up! Who does she think she is?' thought Sesshomaru angrily. 'I wonder what is taking Jaken so long to return?' He had sent Jaken ahead to scout the area.

"My Lord! I have heard Naraku and a woman not far from here. She was calling him a monkey. It is quite funny." said Jaken as he returned from scouting.

"Show me where they are now!" growled Inuyasha. The toad took off and the rest followed.

As they crashed through the underbrush, the group heard an argument. They entered a small clearing near a stream where they saw Naraku attacking… Alexis!

"Monkey!" she yelled with glee, while dodging various attacks from the mad half-demon. "Haha! You missed!"

"If you would still and just become evil, and stop calling me a MONKEY!" he screamed while attacking.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey!" she taunted. Then, she knocked Naraku out of the tree! Naraku then sensed the others coming and quickly left. Then, while she was laughing, she saw the group!

"Courtney! Hi! Can we go home now?" said Alexis.

"**NO**! You are a half-demon and therefore can't go back to your time." Kagome stated.

"Oh well." shrugged Alexis.

'Well, at least she can't leave me.' thought Inuyasha. What the others didn't know was that he was falling for the other half-demon. She was his exact opposite at times and others, just like him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T GO HOME?" yelled Courtney. She surprised everyone, even Alexis hadn't heard her yell like that before. The three dog demons flattened their ears to their skulls in pain.

Later, near the well 

"That is why you can't go home. That and the prophecy." said Kagome.

"Okay." said Alexis.

"What!" shouted everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I'm okay with it. My parents wouldn't understand me now. I'll get over it." she explained.

"That's not true." said Courtney. "If you're a half-demon doesn't mean one of your parents is a demon?"

"Good point, but from what I can tell both of them are human."

"Maybe one of them is wearing that concealing charm that you were wearing."

"What?" everyone shouted.

"I'm okay with it. My parents wouldn't understand me now. I'll just get over it." said Alexis.

"That's not true," said Courtney. "If you half-demon doesn't that mean one of your parents are a demon?"

"Good point, but from what I can tell both of them are human."

"Maybe one of them is wearing that concealing charm you were wearing."

"What concealing charm?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well what else could it be? By the way where's your necklace?" replied Courtney.

"AHHH! My necklace! Where did it go?" yelled Alexis.

"Maybe it fell off." suggested Sango.

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR? LET'S LOOK FOR IT!" shouted Courtney. They all took off for the well.

At the Well 

"I found it! I found it! Wait, don't let me…" shouted Alexis, hanging over the edge of the well.

**CRASH!**

"Ouch!" was heard from the well thru a cloud of dust.

"Opps…Sorry Lexi." said Inuyasha, sheepishly. When she didn't yell at him, he got kinda worried about her. He looked over the edge of the well and saw… no one!

"**SIT BOY!**" shouted Alexis. Inuyasha fell face-first into the well!

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Shall I list everything for you?" she asked. "Well first you got me locked in a shed and then you made me loose my necklace in the well. You pulled me into a river, _after _eavesdropping on me, and got me involved in some crazy prophecy… Did I miss forget anything Courtney?" she called from the well.

"Yeah, he dropped you into the well." Courtney replied.

"That too. Anything else? Nope, then I'm getting out." she said. When she climbed out of the well the group, excluding Kagome, Inuyasha and Courtney, thought some strange person just hopped out of the well.

"Guys, its just Alexis. In her human form she has blonde hair, not lavender." Courtney said. They nodded in understanding. Then, Alexis's insane side decided to make another appearance.

"Look, look. The monkey is back!" shouted Alexis, nobody really payed attention to her. "Fine, when the monkey attacks, I told you so!"

Later Courtney was walking around the campsite, near the village. She saw Naraku sneaking into camp.

"Naraku! Get out of here!" screamed Courtney. She ran to get Alexis. She told her about it. Then, Alexis told Courtney to hold her necklace and stay out of sight.

"Trust me. He'll use you to get me to do his bidding, and that would be **really **bad." she called over her shoulder.

As the battle raged on, Alexis got backed against the well and….Inuyasha pushed her in…**again**!

"HEY!" she screamed over the noise.

"Stay here. Please! Inuyasha called to her.

Just then, Naraku disappeared, grabbed Courtney and flew above the camp. Alexis had just gotten out of the well.

"Alexis. If you want to see your friend again, while she's alive, you will follow and do my bidding! He said and followed up with a really weird evil laugh. Then he disappeared, again.

"Now what do we do?" asked someone. That was the last thing Alexis heard before she fainted at Inuyasha's feet.


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7

Kidnapped

"Put me down you monkey faced freak!" shouted Courtney.

"I am not a monkey." Stated Naraku.

"You are if I say so."

"Shut up human."

"No you shut up."

"Shut up human!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll drop you." he said. She got quieter but didn't shut up. When he didn't say anything she uttered enough swear words to make a sailor drop his jaw. As they continued flying, a castle came into view.

"What is that?" Courtney asked. He smirked and suddenly burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you. This is my castle. This is where you will be staying until further notice." He said, still chuckling. He landed and went inside. "Human. Unless you wish to be eaten by demons, follow me." He called. Courtney considered it and ran inside.

At camp with the others 

'Where am I? What is this place?' dreamed Alexis. Then, in a flash of light, she saw Naraku kill her birth parents. The family she grew up with wasn't really her family. Then, it all went dark. Out of the dark came a voice, it was calling to her.

"Alexis. Alexis! Wake up! Courtney needs you!" the voice called. She woke up and saw… everyone staring down at her except Kagome and Courtney. Alexis wondered where she was. Then, she remembered what happened.

"Damn monkey. I will kill you for all the people that you have killed and I will avenge my parents." she whispered to herself. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard her. 'Courtney, can you hear me? Courtney please answer me!' Alexis pleaded through the bond that the friends shared. Only silence greeted her. A single tear coursed down her check, she wiped it away and sighed.

"Alexis, are you ok?" asked Sango. She helped Alexis up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Sango. I must ask you all to stay here. I can not put you all in anymore danger." Alexis said. When she started to walk away, Rin ran up and grabbed her leg. She had actually latched onto her leg!

"Rin wants to come too! Rin likes Courtney!" cried Rin.

"Ok, Rin you can come. You must promise to stay out of the fighting. Ok?" Alexis said. Rin nodded and let go of her leg in favor of her hand. They started walking again. Yet again they were stopped. This time it was Sesshomaru.

"If Rin is going then this Sesshomaru should go as well to keep this Sesshomaru's charge out of danger." Sesshomaru said in his 3rd person point of view way. At least he didn't have to make up an excuse to go help Courtney now. Alexis sighed.

"I guess I have no say in the matter do I?" asked Alexis. Sesshomaru didn't respond. She sighed again and shook her head. "I didn't think so. Anyone else?" She turned to leave.

"Me. I'm going." said Shippo. He walked over to Alexis.

"If he's going, then I'm coming too." said Sango. She and Kilala went over to the expanding group.

"I can't let **two **lovely women leave without an escort, can I?" smiled Miroku.

"Don't even try it." warned Alexis.

"If that's everyone then we're leaving now." Alexis said. "Come on. I think that they went towards the Central Lands, which is west of here." The group started to leave, and yet again they were stopped.

"Alexis! Wait for me!" shouted Inuyasha. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

"Nooo, you can't do that! It would be the end of the world as we know it!" teased Alexis. The two left the clearing laughing and raced to catch up to the others. Kagome was left behind with Kouga.

"To stay or to go?' Kagome thought. 'To go with Inuyasha.'

At Naraku's castle 

Courtney was running through halls and finally stopped running. 'This place is confusing. Well, here is some stairs that go towards the ground. I hope.' thought Courtney as she caught her breath. She walked slowly down the stairs and came to a door. 'I wonder where this leads.'

She opened the door, only to be blinded by the setting sun. She looked around and saw that she was on the roof. 'Much more of this and I'll be able to match Alexis in her insanity.'

"Human! Why are you on the roof?" demanded a voice from behind her.

"Who are you?" Courtney replied, cautiously turning around to face the voice.

"I am Kagura. Now tell me why you are on the roof." The wind demoness walked up to the shorter girl.

"I got lost, okay? I just want to see my friend and go home…" she trailed off. 'And Sesshomaru. Why do I think these kinds of things? I'm not some love sick puppy'

"Well… Since your friend is coming here as we speak, I'll take you to a place where you can see her destruction by Naraku and his demons." laughed Kagura manically. Courtney followed the slightly bi-polar demoness to a room where Courtney could see the forest. Kagura left and Courtney was alone with her thoughts once more.

'Well, I guess it's safe to say that I _really _like Sesshomaru. I wonder if Alexis knows about the army that Naraku is building up… Alexis. I know that you can't hear me but I know that you can smell and feel me. Trust yourself and Inuyasha.' Courtney thought. She sent the last few thoughts to her friend, hoping that it help Alexis to find a way to get her out of there.

Close to the castle, in the forest 

'…Trust yourself and Inuyasha.' Alexis heard in her mind.

"COURTNEY!" shouted Alexis, scaring everyone.

"What are you shouting about half-breed?" shouted Jaken. Alexis took his staff and beat him repeatedly over the head.

"Finally, toad breath is quiet." whispered Kagome.

"Thank you lady. That was funny." Rin said giggling.

Alexis crouched now in the grass and said, "Now you are going to stay with Ah-Un and Jaken right?"

"I want to go with the lady and save mommy!" cried Rin. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, he looked away and Alexis smirked.

"You promised remember? I'll give you my promise. I'll come back, I shall always come back to you. Now stay here." said Alexis.

"Are you sure that we are that close?" asked Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru doesn't like being mislead."

"Yes. If we continue at this pace we should get there by dinner." Alexis replied. She got up, hugged Rin and took off into the west. The others got up and ran after her.

2 hours later

"There. You can see the castle." said Alexis.

"Where?" asked Kagome.

"Look straight ahead." Alexis pointed straight forward. "Stupid." she whispered, only Inuyasha heard her. He had to hide a smile behind his hand.

The group could just see the castle through the trees that were hiding them.

Then…a feather came out of the castle!

"Kagura! Where is she going?" wondered Sango aloud.

"She is probably after…" started Alexis. "RIN!" Alexis took off at a pace faster than any the group had ever seen.

"Wait for us!" shouted Sesshomaru. That shocked everyone, again. He had grown fond of the human after all. The group started after Alexis and Sesshomaru.

Back in the clearing 

Alexis had _just _made it back to the clearing only to find Kagura advancing on Rin.

"Hey you bitch! Are you going to pick on little kids or are you going to play with the big girls?" smirked Alexis.

"You insolent little half-breed!" she hissed. "I'll destroy you and your friends and I will enjoy their suffering."

"Now if you did that, monkey bitch wouldn't be very happy with you now would he?" Alexis said. After saying that she heard giggles…O.o

"Rin come here. We will play a game okay? I want you to run as far as you can into the woods ok sweetheart? I'm going to stay here and take care off this witch." Alexis called. The little girl nodded from behind Kagura and took off into the woods.

"You dare to call me a witch?" Kagura said.

"Yep." Alexis replied.

"You shall pay for your arrogance with your life!" Kagura said while beginning to attack.

As the fight continued, Rin and Jaken ran into a red obstacle.

"Rin! What happened? Where's Alexis?" asked a frantic Inuyasha.

"Ladyyy…" Rin cried. Sango and Kagome held the child as she cried.

"Jaken, what happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My lord, the witch, Kagura, attacked Rin and I. The half-breed, Alexis, heard Rin crying and challenged the witch so that we could escape." Jaken said.

"You left her to fight Kagura alone!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Yes. I figured that she could hold her long enough for us to find you." Jaken said.

"Rin, stay with Kagome. Kagome, stay here and keep her and yourself safe." said Sesshomaru. He took off the way Jaken had come. Inuyasha quickly followed him. Kilala grew and Sango and Miroku hopped on to follow.

Alexis was quickly gaining the upper hand. During one close range attack, Alexis went behind Kagura and took her feathers; Kagura didn't even seem to notice.

Alexis quickly decided to finish her off. As she started to attack, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kilala surrounded her.

"Move! I'm about to finish her!" shouted Alexis. They saw that her clothes were torn, she was cut in many places and…

"Watch it!" screamed Alexis as an unannounced wind blade tore at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She shoved they out of the way and took the blow to her back. It seemed like it took an eternity for her to fall to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran over to her prone body. "You can't die on me now."

"I won't die baka Yasha. I'm just going to sleep." Alexis said. She was getting so tired.

"NO! Stay awake. Alexis!" he yelled. Then he whispered to her, "You can't die. I love you."

As those words left his mouth, Alexis started to glow silver. Right before everyone's eyes, (including Kagura because she couldn't leave), Alexis was healed. Her outfit was changed; she wore a simple yet beautiful white dress. Her lavender hair turned silver and reached the ground. A silver eight-point star superimposed over her crescent moon. Her normally warm blue eyes turned icy. She floated up and then landed on her feet.

"This is one of my many forms. Passed down from mother to daughter down my bloodline, all the way back to Selene. I will destroy the evil that threatens innocent lives and those how are close to me." As she talked, a scepter appeared in front of her. She grabbed hold of it. "Kagura, under the pact of Tsuki no Hikari you are guilty of the needless slaughter off innocents. Your punishment will be executed now."

'She knows of the Tsuki no Hikari pact? She's related to Selene, one of the first demons! My grandfather was but a pup then! Could she be the one of prophecy?' thought Sesshomaru.

"SILER DESTINY ECLIPSE!" shouted Alexis.

"NOOOO!" screamed Kagura as she was turned into a fine silver dust that blew away in the breeze.

"Naraku, I have seen what you have done to my family. You will pay for all the wrongs that you have committed against this world." Whispered Alexis. They made camp in that clearing. She curled up with Rin and went to sleep.

Authors Notes: wipes sweat off forehead Finally, I'm done with chapter seven. Can anyone tell me where the underlined phrase that Alexis said is from? I have cookies! . Chapter 8 will be out soon. I am working on writing another fic and want to know what you guys think it should be, and maybe a pairing while you tell me the story. Thanks guys.

(click here and tell me please .)


	8. Update

Okay guys I want to know what you all think of this story that I have. I have 8 chapters and only 13 reviews. I need to know if I am to finish posting it. It would help if I got some feedback on it. wails you guys don't love me!

Inuyahsa: shut up woman!

glares and blows a razzberry you shut up!

Inuyahsa: glares Stupid woman 

You know what? You can sleep outside then throws him out of the house there now that that's done with. I need reviews! It's the lifeblood of an authoress! Namely me! He he


End file.
